ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Modus Veritas
Ok now theoretically spoken if we got an alliance of 18 SCH and stick a 100 damage Helix onto a mob. Now we let the SCH all Modus Veritas onto that one, and assuming there will be at least 1 more tick we would look at a damage total of: 100 (initial) + 100*2^{18} = 100 + 26,214,400 damage So you could even "1-Shot" AV just my 2 cent Nemumancer 15:59, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Unless you got it within milliseconds of the next tick, you wouldn't be able to pull it off. That said, you certainly can get to the point where it would actually add damage using this strategy. Tahngarthortalk- 16:15, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Well, a tick for a helix spell is 10 seconds, so in theory you possibly could. Shentok 18:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I did a little math on the helix discussion page, so if anyone wants to take a look at it, it'd be greatly appreciated. I believe it shows some nice information and theoretical capabilities of SCH as a DoT job. --- Elixer Of Quetz 14:27, 30 Nov 2008 (CST) Modus Veritas Merits Is my understanding correct that merits in this reduce the duration reduction, such that a fully merited Modus Veritas does not reduce a Helix's duration at all? --Volkai 13:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) That's what it looks like. With all due respect, however, it's possible that it might merely reduce it by 10% of the reduction amount - never really know with SE sometimes. Of course, given the description, I believe that this assumption would be the most accurate and would REALLY up the damage potential of this - though some people think it would be worthless. I don't know.. if the base hit is 80-100 damage, and you use a fully merited Modus Veritas, that would be 160-200 damage per tick for ten ticks. So, in total, 1600-2000 damage in one minute's time.. of course, that's if it's not at all resisted and lasts for the entire time. Imagine what this could do, for damage reasons, if multiple SCHs would fully merit this and stack it upon an enemy. Indeed, this has great potential, if people are willing to merit it. --- Elixer_Of_Quetz 10:42, 9 Sep 2008 (CST) The exact wording is that each level of merits increase the duration of Modus Veritas, as opposed to reducing the time reduction. Based on that wording, I would guess that it would increase the initial 50% duration, by 50%. So possibly a fully merited Modus Veritas would only reduce the duration of the helix spell by 25%, instead of 50%. This is only a guess of course, it will need much more testing. --FFXI-Setesh 01:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Modus Veritas "Ticks" If I'm reading this right Modus doesn't lessen the damage done, it halves the time between "ticks" and does double the damage (without merits), so it wouldn't matter when however many Scholar's used Modus, because it'll just do more damage quicker? *No Modus = xdmg every 10 seconds *1 Modus = 2xdmg every 5 seconds *2 Modus = 2^2xdmg every 2.5 seconds *3 Modus = 2^3xdmg every 1.25 seconds *4 Modus = 2^4xdmg every 0.625 seconds *5 Modus = 2^5xdmg every 0.3125 seconds *6 Modus = 2^6xdmg every 0.15625 seconds If other Sch's in the ally can use it too *18 Modus - 2^18xdmg every 0.00003814697265625 seconds I don't know if I'm reading the description wrong or not --Bikpik 16:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :The idea is that Modus Veritas (as I can personally verify) decreases total duration, but not time in-between individual 'ticks'. The time in-between the damage remains consistent, at least when Modus'd once. :Finally, Modus may be used even if you are not in the alliance, provided you can attack the target. (Such as Dynamis, or Call for Help.) --Taeria Saethori 05:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Well if that's the case then this would be pretty much impossible to pull off, with lag and latency issues. If 1 "tick" is 10 seconds, and everyone waits until what they think is 9 seconds, then if 18 Schs fire off Modus then it would cause the next tick not to happen. The cut off point would be 6 Schs (maybe lucky with 7) 6 Modus would cut the duration to 1.5625 seconds (7 Modus would be 0.78125 seconds), but that still would do a nice chunk of damage. 100 dmg helix with 6 Schs would = 6400 (7 = 12.8k), so as you can see, it's nothing game breaking in either case. --Bikpik 13:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Someone managed to one shot a UFO using this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjUfc0-Cx2g --Sabishii 22:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, they took it from us. Before we could even try anything real fun with it, like one-shotting AV. Shame, really, its not like it was easy to time or a fool-proof tactic to one-shotting hnms. As of the 11/9/09 update, Modus has been addressed by SE, making some mobs (almost definately AV although it hasnt been comfirmed yet) resistant to the effect and adding a time delay to the ability usage (unknown mechanics at this time). --Kravler 22:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Modus Veritas Glitched? Since the 6/21/10 update has anyone been able to land Modus Veritas on mobs with any decent success rate? -- I haven't been able to land a helix myself, even with varrying wait times after casting the helix. Good to know that it's not just me that seems broken. Seems I can land it again with the Sept update, it doesn't land 100% now however. ceown For some reason there's a rumor bout Modus Veritus not working in Abyssea (it came up during a conversation bout why it was pointless for me to merit into it since it "doesn't work in abys anyways") But I've yet to find any sources to back this up. --User:Haruhigumi Aug 15 2011